


Never known

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: One-shot about Maia's thoughts/feelings about Jordan.





	Never known

**Shadowhunters-Oneshot: Never known**

Forgiveness was not on her mind when she thought of him. He was the face of every memory and was in every of her bad dreams. He was the wolf calling her name ever since the scars of his paws had ripped into her skin and marked her a creature of the night.

A big bad wolf, but all fairy tales must end.

Maia couldn't move when she saw him again. The pain of a broken heart had never been as intense as the moment the wounds were scratched once more seeing him standing in front of her and never knowing what he had done to her.

He didn't known what it felt like to be left at the beach. He didn't know how she had screamed out her heart and begged for someone to help her understand. Her life was lost and was never the same. Unprotected and abandoned she had to fight her way back, but the touch of happiness faded when he tried to stand the look of her eyes.

His cruelty she had never known before, as on her mind hushed a smile across his lips. She didn't want him to see the fear of her eyes. He would not hear her weep and sinking in the ocean of her tears.

He was going to see nothing of her.

The wolf would not break her life another time, and after hollow spoken words she walked away. Closing the door she walked away like he had abandoned her and walked on to escape the pain she had never known.

A man she had never truly known, he would not dare to follow. He was the one to leave her in the dark with the change of her blood and nature. He had never seen her cry; he would never hear her scream.

End.


End file.
